bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atarashi Kaishi
Atarashi Kaishi (新しい世界の開始,The Start of A New World) is a shinigami who along with his friend Luka Kagamine has demon blood flowing through his veins. He is one of the main characters in the Bleach Days Of Carnage Arc. Appearance Personality Being locked due to his demon heritage, Atarashi sees everything in the worldas an experiment. This is the personality that he had as a child, as he often wanted to dissect the people around him. He also exhibits a sadistic and intimidating personality. During his battles back in the academy against Yanagi, he would grab one of her ponytails in order to see if she could feel more pain as he stabbed her. His smiles are normally filled with sadistic and dark intentions. Atarashi seems to have dormant insanity. He has even admitted that he is especially sensitive to it. He has admitted that he can't understand deep emotions other than the need to dissect whatever interests or irritates him. This tendency likely seems to be more destructive or psychotic, which explains his dormant madness.Despite this cruel and twisted personality, he does have a kind and compassionate side that worries for the people around him and he feels the need to protect them. Seemingly always uptight, Atarashi has a rather aggressive and violent nature, especially if it is concerning insults made towards him or his allies, whom he is both extremely protective over and obsessed about. ﻿ Synopsis Patrolling The Boundaries *Atarashi and Yangi come in to save their allies from Averian History Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: His vast amount of spiritual energy is due to his latent demonic blood. It is unknown at this time how or why he has it. When he taps into it the spiritual energy the demonic tatoos along the right side of his body become more prominent. Enhanced Durability: Atarashi possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage from other shinigami, despite receiving further grievous injuries Expert Tactician: He is highly conscious of his weaknesses and strengths. He is able to determine the best method for victory after just seeing his opponent abilities. Hand to Hand Combatant: He has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. When disarmed while using his shikai he demonstrated great skill by incapacitating his opponent. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Having trained on a near constant basis with his comrades and rivals. He has grown proficient in the use of his zanpakuto. Reiatsu Stealth: Like the rest of his team Atarashi is able to conceal his very spiritual presence, making stealth all the easier Flash Steps User: Atarashi is proficient in the use of flash steps, allowing him to keep up with at least other lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill in flash step was shown great enough to appear behind his foes without much effort. Kidō Expert: Atarashi excels in the practice of Kidō, being able to use high level binding and destruction spells without the use of the incantations. He complements his friend Akira by being the most skilled in destruction spells Zanpakuto Shūshi (終始 ,Beginning To End) ''is Atarashi's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a tattered book that Atarashi carries around. *[[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Atarashi's zanpakuto is released with the phrase "'Revert'". When released it takes the form of a black grimoire that boosts the power of Atarashi's kido spells. : 'Shikai Special Ability: Shūshi's special ability is to create poison for different uses. Each techinique takes the shape of a different kind of flower that travels through the air. When releasing he also gains control over the oxygen in the surrounding area to move his techniques through. : 'Muchū ni Natta '(夢中になった, Crazed Rose): It corrodes and dissolve anything. It is powerful enough to corrode anything from concrete to the air around him. He can control it's intensity, area of effect, and other aspects of it. : '''Sutekina Botan (素敵な牡丹, Lovely Peony): A chemical with the ability to form large blisters shortly after exposure to unprotected elements of the skin and eyes. Depending on the level of contamination, the gas burns can vary greatly in degree of severity, though they are capable of being every bit as severe, disfiguring and dangerous as third degree burns, which can prove fatal. : Kewashii Kānēshon '(険しいカーネーション, ''Grim Carnation): An insidious colorless poison, as the odor may not be noticed and symptoms may be slow to appear, that disrupts the blood-air barrier located within the lungs, eventually causing suffocation in those that inhale it. : 'Higeki-Tekina Mokuren '(悲劇的なモクレン, Tragic Magnolia): This specific chemical forms the base ingredient of dynamite, he is able to selectively position the explosive material in the air. This is used to catch the opponent off guard, in order to maximize the effects of the resulting blast. : 'Giji Yuri '(疑似ユリ, Pseudo Lily) As the various gases his other techniques expel act as an extension of his spiritual energy, Atarashi is capable of manipulating it into an almost indistinguishable duplicate of himself to distract his opponents, however, they quickly dissipate when struck. He can both see and hear whatever the clones observe, as well as speak through them when circumstances deem it necessary. : '''Fura Amaririsu (振らアマリリス, Jilted Amarylis) Secretes a deadly virus that severly weakens and paralyzes the enemy. Once infected the victim will be unable to use kido or some zanpakuto abilities. This virus remains incurable by any other means than the death of either the victim or of Atarashi himself or he chooses to remove it. : Demon Form In his demon form Atarashi's demonic tattoo spreads all along his body, his hair lengthens, and he grows a pair of black wings. Demon Special Ability: In this form his wings are capable of "erasing" anything in a given area. This can be used to distort the area of attack of an opponent, destroy the space in an area causing Atarashi to appear closer giving him a quicker way to attack. These wings constantly regrow new feathers causing the previous ones to fall out each containing a different kind of poison. Fissure Collapse: Atarashi flaps his wings creating a space that erases any object comes in contact with the space that is distorted. These objects are displaced into an alternate realm of reality protecting him from harm. Blind Talon: These feathers blind the opponent causing their eyes to turn black. Their vision becomes nothing more than blurry figures surrounded by a bright light. Paralyzing Talon: These small feathers sink into the opponent's pores and causes the blood to slow effectively causing a painful paralysis.